jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ukyo Kuonji (B) (Continuum-010924397)
After she was abandoned by Genma Ukyo went on to receive extensive training from her grandfather, and later her aunt. Powers and Abilities Powers Enhanced Mind: Able to utilize 9 times more than a human's full brain capacity for information processing and sorting, Ukyo's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. Using her superior problem-solving skills, Ukyo can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. She is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. Enhanced Reflexes: Ukyo possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which she reacts allows her to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. She can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Enhanced Strength: Her entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened, allowing Ukyo to be "as strong as 10 men". Enhanced Stamina: Ukyo can exert herself at peak capacity greater then any human could. Enhanced Speed: Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. Superhuman Senses: Thanks to her training Ukyo has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. *'Superhuman Sense of Touch': Ukyo's sense of touch is so acute that her finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing her to read by touch,[13] though laminated pages prevent her from touching and thus reading the ink impressions.[14] The rest of her skin is equally sensitive, enabling her by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around her. Even with her senses of smell, sight and hearing blocked, she can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from her simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of her sense of touch is Ukyo's ability to manipulate her muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving her the ability to have total body control, increasing her strength and reflexes to near peak human levels and increasing her agility to enhanced human levels. *'Superhuman Sense of Smell': Ukyo's sense of smell is so acute that she can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. She can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, her ability to remember smells enables her to identify any person she has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. Her powers of concentration are such that she can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *'Superhuman Sense of Hearing': Ukyo's sense of hearing enables her to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) She can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Ukyo is able to control her hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like her own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound she is concentrating upon. **''Lie Detection: Ukyo can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat (though she can be fooled by a pacemaker or those able to control their own heartbeat.)[15] **Person Identification: Ukyo can identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeats. *'Superhuman Sense of Taste': Ukyo's sense of taste enables her to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. Her ability to remember tastes enables her to determine every ingredient of a food or drink she tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *'Superhuman Sense of Balance': It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Ukyo's balance centers give her equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. '''Zen'nō Bijon' (全能のビジョンZen'nō no bijon, Lit Definition, "All-Seeing-Vision,"): '''A special Ocular technique taught to her by her Grandfather, it has the ability to stretch one's perception and senses of Spiritual Energy into a mental imprinted Panoramic field of Vision. Honing one's reflexes, physical prowess, and practice within the enhanced field of vision allows an uncanny ability to predict incoming attacks and see one's true amount of Spiritual Energy. Via this technique Ukyo gains a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. ' ' ' '''Telepathy': Due to he grandfather's training Ukyo has displayed minor telepathic abilities. Abilities Masterful Tactician: Ukyo is most likely the greatest strategist and tactician on the planet always calculating her opponent’s moves before hand. Even against metahumans she has proved more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Expert Tracker: With the aide of her hyper-senses Ukyo is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Interrogation Expert: Master Acrobat: Weapons Proficiency: Expert Marksman: She is very accurate in throwing most projectile-like weaponry like her spatulas. Expert Spatula Fighter: Master Martial Artist: Dare has also been trained in the Kounji arts by her grandfather. Her family helped Ukyo control her powers and taught her valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, to even life-energy(chi/ki)control. Ukyo is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling her to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. She's disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. Strength Her strength was likened to having the 'strength of ten men'. Able to press lift at a minimum of 800 lbs. Equipment Ukyo’s outfit is lined with promethium mesh, making it incredibly resistant to conventional injury. Amongst other things, she has been shown to carry a specially designed flash-bomb capable of incapacitating even Ranma, although only long enough for her to initiate a stronger attack.[6] Weapons Combat Spatula Explosives Other Notes This is an alternate form of Ukyo proposed on the Yahoo Group based off of Dare from the Amalgam Universe. Category:Continuum-010924397